


Since You Were Old Enough To Want Anything

by clever_url



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: All the Princesses are on a soccer team together, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Foster Care, Getting Back Together, I know nothing about soccer, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Women's Professional Soccer, i dont know how, somehow this turned into a college soccer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clever_url/pseuds/clever_url
Summary: Adora goes to college, joins a soccer team, makes some new friends, and questions her whole life up to this point because she might be gay and maybe she doesn't want to become a doctor like she'd dreamed about her whole life.Aka A college soccer team au entangled with an exsistential crisis





	1. Chapter 1

Adora stared at the looming hunk of cinder block on front of her that would become her home for 4 months. 

The Flightzome Towers contained 10 floors, 252 dorms, 28 dorms on each floor, (not including the main floor), a cafeteria, a gym, and, Adora’s personal favorite, a smoothie bar. The walk from her dorm (fourth floor) to all her classes was 30 minutes or under. Her roommate had stellar grades and no public criminal record. Adora was on a full-ride scholarship for the all-star women’s soccer league, had already obtained 9 credit hours from AP classes in high school, and had been accepted, early admittance, to the pre-med program.

Adora was _so ready_ for her new life at The University of Etheria.

“Dear! Help me with these boxes! Did you pack lead weights in these?”

Adora jumped and hurried to help Ms. Weavers unload the overfilled, vomit green minivan. 

Ms. Weavers was, obviously, not her biological mother. She had been with Ms. Weavers for over 10 years, first as a foster placement, then as an adoptive daughter. Adora was grateful for her guidance throughout the years. Ms. Weavers had pushed her to soccer captain and to the top 10% of her graduating class. Adora wouldn’t be half was successful without Ms. Weavers in her life. 

They struggled with several boxes up to the shiny silver elevator doors in the middle of the atrium. It was the first time Adora would get to use her _college key_ to enter her _college dorm_ , and she was vibrating with excitement. She quickly fished her layard out of the front of her shirt, and turned the key in the lock of the elevator. 

Nothing happened. 

She frowned and tried the second set of doors. Nothing again. 

The attendant at the desk next to them, without looking up from her _People_ magazine, said, “Stairs. Elevator’s broken.”

“When will they be fixed? I have a lot of stuff to bring up,” Adora said. 

The attendant shrugged and turned away from her. 

“Well, at least, it’s only the fourth floor and not the fifth, right?” Adora said, turning to her mother. 

Ms. Weavers grimaced and glanced down at her heels and red pencil skirt. 

“I wasn’t planning on such a strenuous day, dear.”

“Oh, I-I, I get it Ms. Weavers. You wait here in the lounge, and I’ll unload the van.”

“Thank you, darling. You’re ever so kind.” She pulled on Adora’s ponytail affectionately, losing the tie’s hold slightly. As she sat down, she pulled out her phone and started answering emails immediately. 

As soon as Ms. Weavers looked away, Adora pulled her hair taunt again. It was fine, she told herself, there was no way they could have known that the elevator was broken. 

She hefted Ms. Weaver’s box onto her own load and started the ascent to her dorm. 

4-23B was her suite number. It had a nice ring to it, Adora thought, as she climbed the stairs. 

It was at the end of the hall, the furthest away from the elevators. That would mean less noise, hopefully. 

The dorm was empty and smaller than the pictures online had made it out to be, but perfectly fine. There was a bed, a closet, and a desk. What more did she need?

By the fourth time up and down the stairs, Adora was thoroughly drenched as the AC didn’t seem to be working. 

She called out, “I’m done. Wanna see it?” to Ms. Weavers. She looked up from her phone and gestured vaguely in her direction in a motion that meant, “You go. I’ll follow.”

The last box was deposited on the cold tile floor just as a girl with a suitcase and a box in her arms pushed through the door. 

“Damn, that’s a lot of stuff,” she said as she practically threw her belongings on her side of the room.

The girl was medium height and buff with shaved sides and light brown dreadlocks on the top of her head. She wore a black t-shirt with jeans and combat boots. 

Ms. Weavers came through the door, “Well, hello! You must be my Adora’s roomate.”

“Yeah, I’m Lonnie. Hi, Adora’s…” She eyed Ms. Weaver’s long black hair and tall, skinny frame against Adora’s blonde ponytail and stocky stature.

“Mom,” Adora offered, awkwardly. 

“Yeah, cool. Well, I’m out. There’s more interesting stuff to do than this.” Lonnie gestured around the room and quickly left, shutting the door curtly behind her.

“Well, she’s friendly,” Adora huffed as she opened the first box. 

The next hour went quite quickly because Ms. Weavers actually helped this time. She had a knack for interior decorating.

When they were done, they had a picture perfect scene. The cloud covered bedspread compliented Adora’s collection of vintage maps hung on the walls (with Command Hooks!) perfectly, and the fairy lights they’d set up framing the desk give the room a magical touch. Everything was folded perfectly in the wardrobe, and all her school supplies were set up neatly on the desk. Perfect. 

Ms. Weavers drew Adora in for a rare side hug. She spoke quietly in Adora’s ear, “I’m going to miss you. But this is what I raised you for Adora. I saw talent in you the moment I met you as a little child.”

“I’m going to be fine. No, not fine. Great! You’ll see!” She beamed up at her mother.

“You will come home every other weekend. And call me every Friday night.”

“Yes, of course. We’ve been talking about it for months. I’ve got it.”

Ms. Weavers shot a warning look. “No parties. No boys. Nothing do distract you from your studies. It’s because I love you so much.”

Adora responded, as usual, “I know you love me so much.”

“I’ll see you in two weeks. Update me about your teachers this Friday. Goodbye.”

Ms. Weavers walked out of the room, heels clicking, without a second glance. 

The room suddenly felt very empty without her there. 

No matter. Adora had her first soccer practice in an hour.

She made her way downstairs a while later dressed in a black tank top with the sleeves cut out, showing her red sports bra, grey running shorts, and red tennis shoes. The look instantly gave her confidence, and, right now, she needed all she could get. The girls that were on her high school team she’d known since childhood, but these girls were new territory. 

The locker room was a mere 15 minutes away from her dorm. She slipped silently into the room and surveyed the scene in front of her. 

She was surprised to see Lonnie there, and gave her a little wave which was returned halfheartedly. There were a lot of other girls she didn’t recognize, and one that she did. 

Catra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm..... thank you guys so much for the immediate positive response to this fic!!! 50+ within the first two weeks of posting?? Seriously, thank you guys so much.
> 
> **disclaimer** As stated in the tags I know very little about soccer. I literally had to stop myself from writing _rehearsal_ instead of practice, so that should give you an idea of how sporty I am. I apologize for incorrect soccer things, and welcome corrections if you have any.

Adora’s heart dropped.

She hadn’t seen Catra since her sophomore year of high school. That seemed like a such a long time ago, but her memories came rushing back to her in full force.

Catra’s life hadn’t been as easy as Adora’s. She’d never been adopted by her foster parents or stayed in a placement for more than two years. They had the same case worker all throughout childhood, but they weren’t close friends until their first year of high school. 

When Catra came under Ms. Weavers roof when she was 14, the two were immediately at odds. She was snobbish, rude, and condescending to an executive of Hoarde Energies, and Ms. Weaver had come to expect a level of respect from the people around her that Catra wasn’t willing to give to anyone, let alone a woman who wore pantsuits to soccer scrimmages. 

Despite Ms. Weavers warnings for the two to stay far apart lest Adora be influenced by the brashness of her foster sister, the two slowly grew from wary to unsure friendship to partners in crime to something much deeper within the year they knew each other. This progression was cut abruptly short when Catra was sent to an entirely separate school district within the first few days of their sophomore year. 

Adora asked Ms. Weavers why Catra was assigned to a different foster family exactly once. She said she only wanted to focus on the future of one girl, and forbade any more inquiries on the subject.

So, seeing Catra here, casually leaning against a locker, looking like she was born to wear a black sports bra and camo joggers, in the middle Adora’s perfect college picture was… startling… to say the absolute least about what Adora was feeling. 

Her discomfort was amplified tenfold when Catra locked eyes with Adora from across the locker room, smiled, and the nerve to _wink_ at her. 

Three years of separation, a million what ifs and regrets and all she got was a _wink_?!

Adora’s face burned, and she slunk to the back of the group as the women she assumed to be the captain called them all to order. 

“Hello girls! Welcome to Swift Wind, the pride and joy of UoE!! Now, the old timers will know the welcoming tradition by now. You newbies should know, I’m a hugger! C’mon everyone. Group hug!”

The older players rushed their captain, and the newer ones, after a slight pause, piled in after them.

A chant started from the center and rippled outwards, “U! Oh! E! U! Oh! E!”

After a while of this, Adora had almost forgotten about Catra until the group broke apart and she saw the captain with her toned arm casually draped around Catra’s lean shoulders. 

Adora’s stomach gave an unpleasant jerk and continued churning as the captain started formally welcoming them to their first meeting. 

“Hello, I’m Scorpia, Captain of Swift Wind. You’ve all been selected because you’re the finest soccer players for miles around. You’ve either been recruited from your high school teams, or made it through the riggorius rounds of tryouts we had last spring, so I wanted to say, good job, all of you.”

She paused as they all clapped for each other. 

“Therefore, that means that we’re all equals here, right? If you been here for 5 years or 5 minutes, I don’t care. We play as a team, not individuals fighting to one up each other. And, we support each other in classes too. If you have a question in math or science, ask Entrapta, engineering major.”

She pointed to a girl with violently purple colored pigtails who was hanging upside down off the bench. 

_“Definitely goalie, just look at her”_ Adora thought.

“Anything alive you wanna keep alive: Perfuma”

The girl was tall and thin, with a thick floral headband pulling back her wild blonde hair. She was waving enthusiastically. 

_“Forward. The sweetest looking ones are always the toughest.”_

“English or that like head stuff: Glimmer.”

A tough looking short girl with pink hair rolled her eyes, “Psychology, Scorpia. And poetry's my specialty.”

_“Defense. She looks like she could blow out my knee and get away with it.”_

“And, like, all of you are super smart too. You have to be if you’re on the team. Just ask each other about everything and, you’ll eventually get through college. Seriously, I wouldn’t have passed last year if it weren’t for this team. We support each other and don’t let anything get in the way of that, kay?”

There was a murmur of agreement.

“List of things that _will_ get in the way and Coach’ll hafta kick you out for,” Scorpia listed things out on her fingers, “Underage drinking, drug use, bullying or hazing, failing classes. Now, I don’t think we’ll have to worry about those things. Additionally, here’s list of things that will get in the way of the success of this team but Coach can’t kick ya out for and she asked me to say anyway. There’s one thing: boy drama.” 

Scorpia smirked and drew Catra closer to her, “I’m fairly certain we won’t have to worry about that.”

The older girls had knowing looks on their faces, but Adora was completely lost. 

Did all of them have, like, a No Boyfriend Pact that she had to sign? Was there a strict rule about not dating ex’s?

But it’s not like she’d have to worry about dating anyway. At least, the guys in high school never seemed interested. She was always too boyish, too muscly, too outspoken, and too serious. 

Scorpia went over the practice schedule. Strength training; 5 days a week, mornings 6:30 to 8. Soccer practice; 6 days a week, afternoons 3 to 5:30. Optional, but highly suggested, yoga; Sunday mornings 9 to 10. Games would start in September, so they had a lot ot do this August. 

Today was strictly an informational meeting. They took a tour of the training facilities and soccer field. They were all pretty nice, though not very big. 

As they all filed out of the locker room, Catra detached from Scorpia’s side and causally sidled past Adora. Her wavy hair brushed Adora’s shoulder, and her heart shot up into her throat. 

“Hey, Adora. Nice to see you again,” Catra said, and walked away. 

Why was Adora’s heart pounding so hard that she could feel it’s pulse in her toes? Why was her face red? Why was so so sweaty? Why was Catra so _calm_ about all of this? 

Adora hadn’t realized she was staring into the distance, looking at Catra’s retreat, until someone tapped her on the shoulder. 

It was the short girl with pink hair. 

“Overwhelmed? Yeah, I was too last year. Scorpia makes it all seem so serious and difficult, but you’ll be fine, I promise. Wanna get coffee, or a smoothie or something to blow off steam? I think my friend is just getting off work at that smoothie shop in Flightzome Towers.” 

Adora nodded cautiously, “Yeah, sure. I’m Adora by the way. You’re Glimmer, right?” 

Glimmer nodded and smiled, "Let's go. If I'm not there right when Bow gets off work, he thinks I've died. C'mon!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Let me know what you liked! Let me know if the slow burn/mysterious circumstances between Adora and Catra are killing you. Let me know if you love Scorpia with all your heart and soul. Thank you, dear readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Leave a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts. I've never written for this fandom before, so this is new for me.


End file.
